(Banghim) Lost in Love
by Mrs Jo
Summary: Himchan bukannya tidak tahu mengenai kekasih Yongguk. Himchan bukannya tidak tahu mengenai perasaan Yongguk. Himchan bukannya tidak tahu mengenai cintanya yang mustahil terbalas. Tapi satu yang Himchan tahu, dia sangat mencintai Yongguk... Yaoi. Broken!Banghim, Slight!Himup. DLDR! RnR please :D


**Title: **Lost in Love

**Author: **Mrs Jo

**Rating: **T

**Genre****: **Yaoi/Fluff/Angst/AU

**Length: **One Shoot

**Main Cast:**

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other Cast:**

B.A.P's member

Song Jieun

**Disclaimer: **BAP & Song Jieun (TS Entertainment and themselves), THIS FIC (Mrs Jo)

**Warning: **Broken!Banghim. Slight!HimUp. TYPO! OOC! NON-EYD! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! TANPA EDITING!

**Author's Note: **2nd story about Banghim couple. Just trying to present hurt and love. Maybe sad ending? Terinspirasi dari Weekly Idol dan interview Secret yang entahlah itu kapan.

**Summary: **Himchan bukannya tidak tahu mengenai kekasih Yongguk. Himchan bukannya tidak tahu mengenai perasaan Yongguk. Himchan bukannya tidak tahu mengenai cintanya yang mustahil terbalas. Tapi satu yang Himchan tahu, dia sangat mencintai Yongguk...

* * *

Himchan berdiri di balkon apartemen yang dibaginya bersama anggota B.A.P selama satu tahun terakhir. Wajah Himchan tampak bersinar diterpa cahaya rembulan. Dia berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas berat seolah-olah beban yang menghimpitnya terlalu berat.

'Sesungguhnya memang sangat berat,' pikir Himchan sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada pagar besi yang membatasi ruang geraknya. Himchan merasa sendirian. Himchan merasa terkhianati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini, Chan-ah?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir, tubuh Himchan membeku. Sebuah tepukan di bahu dan sapaan lembut itu mampu membuat Himchan tak dapat berkata apapun. Himchan mengenal betul siapa pemilik suara rendah yang terdengar sedikit serak itu.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam, Chan-ah? Apa kau memiliki masalah?" tanya suara itu lagi. Himchan memejamkan matanya sambil tetap bertahan dengan posisi membelakangi si penanya. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Himchan masih memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan si penanya dan membiarkan angin malam membelai helaian rambutnya. Sementara itu, si penanya tampak masih menunggu jawaban Himchan.

"Chan..."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Himchan sambil tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Sebaiknya kit-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gukie," potong Himchan datar. Yongguk tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Himchan. Lebih tepatnya, terkejut dengan nada yang Himchan gunakan padanya. Himchan tak pernah menggunakan nada seperti itu padanya dan dia juga tak pernah mendengar Himchan menggunakannya untuk orang lain.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja," ujar Yongguk sambil membalikkan tubuh Himchan sehingga menghadap ke arahnya. Himchan hanya menatap Yongguk datar, terlihat agak sedikit terganggu dengan fakta dia membiarkan Yongguk melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku ingin sendiri," tegas Himchan sambil menepis tangan Yongguk yang berada di bahunya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Himchan?" tanya Yongguk sambil menatap Himchan khawatir. Sejak beberapa hari, Himchan berlaku sedikit aneh dan Yongguk sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Himchan bertingkah seperti itu. Himchan memilih diam kemudain dia beranjak menuju ke ruang keluarga. Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti dan akhirnya mengikuti Himchan.

"Bbang, aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja. Mengapa masih mengikutiku?" tanya Himchan dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Aku tak akan berhenti mengikutimu sampai kau memberitahu apa yang terjadi padamu," ujar Yongguk.

"Keras kepala sekali," decak Himchan tak senang.

"Ya, itu aku," balas Yongguk. Himchan mem-pout-kan bibirnya, merasa kesal karena dia tidak dapat menghentikan Yongguk. Sementara Yongguk hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah Himchan yang tampak menyerah pada keadaan.

"Jadi, maukah kau berbagi cerita denganku?" tanya Yongguk pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Himchan.

"Nde?" tanya Yongguk sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku mencintaimu, Bang Yongguk. Itu masalahnya," ujar Himchan lebih keras. Yongguk begitu terkejut dan tanpa sadar mundur selangkah dari hadapan Himchan. Himchan hanya tersenyum miris disertai sinar matanya yang meredup. Ia tahu, Yongguk pasti menganggapnya gila. Yongguk akan menjauhinya.

"Jangan bercanda, Kim Himchan. Ini bukan lelucon yang lucu," ujar Yongguk dengan gugup.

"Kau pasti jijik padaku, kan?" ujar Himchan pelan sambil menatap Yongguk tepat di matanya.

"Tarik kata-katamu tadi, Chan. Aku tidak senang dengan ini!" bentak Yongguk, tak mampu mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya yang memancarkan rasa jijik, tidak terima dan kesal.

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu. Nah, aku sudah selesai," ujar Himchan, berbalik menuju kamar mereka. Sementara itu, Yongguk mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Himchan. Menyukainya? Yongguk benci dengan segala hal yang mengharuskan terlibat dalam hubungan 'khusus' sesama jenis dan kini sahabatnya, Kim Himchan, adalah salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku bisa gila bila terus-menerus seperti ini," gumam Yongguk. Dia memilih untuk tidur di ruang kerjanya. Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak ingin bertemu Himchan dalam waktu dekat.

-Lost in Love-

Himchan terbangun keesokan harinya dengan rasa sakit di bagian tangannya. Sepertinya Himchan tertidur dengan menghimpit tangannya sendiri dan itu sama sekali bukan pertanda baik. Himchan meluruskan tangannya dan rasanya nyeri. Oke, tidak senyeri hatinya memang namun sanggup untuk membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Himchan melirik ke kanan. Dia tidak menemukan Yongguk. Himchan tersenyum miris. Bagaimana mungkin Yongguk tidur sekamar dengannya, dalam kasus ini, setempat tidur dengannya setelah pengakuannya tadi malam. Lama Himchan terduduk di tempat tidurnya sampai suara Daehyun menyapa pendengarannya.

"_Hyung_, bisakah kau segera ke dapur? Aku benar-benar sudah lapar," rengek Daehyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku akan segera ke dapur namun aku butuh membasuh wajahku sedikit," ujar Himchan sambil memberikan senyumnya pada Daehyun.

"Kalau begitu, cepat _Hyung_. Aku bisa mati kelaparan," ujar Daehyun sedikit berlebihan. Himchan hanya tertawa melihat aksi Daehyun yang memegangi perutnya dan berbicara lirih tentang 'Sebentar lagi kau akan menikmati sarapan' dan 'Kau tak perlu khawatir.'

Himchan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Dia menatap cermin dan terlihat wajah Himchan yang sedikit pucat. Himchan mendesah pelan. Dia harus lebih memperhatikan tubuhnya, paling tidak makan lebih teratur. Himchan menyampirkan handuk di balik pintu lalu keluar menuju dapur.

Himchan melewati ruang kerja Yongguk namun tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Himchan tahu Yongguk berada di dalam sana. Tapi, Himchan tak ingin mengganggunya lebih dari ini. Himchan tersenyum kepada keempat _dongsaeng_-nya dan mengambil apron hitam miliknya. Dia mulai menuangkan tepung terigu dan bahan lainnya untuk membuat pancake.

"Pagi," sapa suara berat milik Yongguk. Himchan hanya bergumam 'Pagi' lalu kembali fokus pada pancake buatannya. Yongguk mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi yang berada di sebelah Zelo. Zelo yang pagi itu harus berangkat sekolah tampak begitu bersemangat.

"Ini sarapan kalian. Jika kalian ingin tambahan, kalian ambil saja di sana," tunjuk Himchan pada beberapa tumpuk pancake yang tersisa. Himchan mencuci tangannya lalu beranjak menuju ruang keluarga.

"_Hyung_ tidak ingin sarapan dengan kami?" tanya Youngjae sambil mengambil potongan pertama pancake-nya.

"_Ani_, aku tidak lapar. Kalian makanlah duluan," ujar Himchan sambil menyalakan televisi. Jongup dan Daehyun sedikit melongo lalu kembali menyerang beberapa potong pancake dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut mereka. Jongup mengeluarkan suara seperti desahan puas dan itu membuat Himchan senang. Jongup selalu tahu bagaimana cara mengubah mood-nya.

"Ya Moon Jongup, berhenti mengeluarkan suara seperti itu dan makan dengan tenang," ejek Himchan sambil tetap fokus pada televisi di hadapannya.

"Tapi masakanmu benar-benar enak _Hyung_," ujar Jongup setelah menelan sepotong besar pancake.

"Kau lama-lama bisa menjadi Daehyun kedua, kau tahu?" ujar Youngjae sambil menatap miris ke arah Daehyun yang sepertinya larut dalam dunianya. Daehyun tampak begitu fokus dengan makanannya dan tidak mempedulikan pandangan member lain yang sekarang menatap miris karena jatah mereka dihabiskan Daehyun. Minus Jongup tentu saja.

"_Hyungdeul_, aku berangkat sekolah dulu," pamit Zelo sambil menyandang tasnya. Zelo berjalan menuju pintu depan diikuti oleh Himchan yang memegangi sekotak bekal.

"Zelo, ini bekalmu. Jangan lupa dihabiskan, _arra_?" kata Himchan sambil mengacak rambut Zelo.

"_Gomawo Hyung_. Aku berangkat..."

Zelo membuka pintu namun ada seseorang yang berdiri disana. Zelo tersenyum senang lalu berpamitan pada orang tersebut. Himchan sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat dia memasang _poker face_-nya.

"_Annyeong_ Himchan _oppa_," ujar wanita itu sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Himchan tersenyum kaku namun lebih memilih untuk membalas sapaan wanita itu.

"_Annyeong _Jieun-ah," ujar Himchan sambil mempersilahkan Jieun masuk. Ya. Song Jieun. Anggota Secret yang merangkap menjadi kekasih dari Bang Yongguk. Himchan selalu merasa sakit setiap melihat tingkah pasangan ini dan tentu saja rasa nyeri itu kembali timbul.

"Jieun," sapa Yongguk sambil menunjukkan _gummy smile_ andalannya. Jieun hanya tersenyum lalu segera memeluk Yongguk. Himchan memejamkan matanya, dia merasa terganggu. Yongguk sedikit melirik Himchan, lalu tersenyum. Dia harus membuat Himchan kembali 'normal.' Namun Yongguk tidak mengetahui bahwa Himchan begitu tersakiti.

"Ah, ada Jieun _noona _rupanya," ujar Youngjae sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu menarik Daehyun untuk segera mengikutinya keluar rumah. Keduanya harus berlatih vocal di studio yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen mereka. Sementara Jongup hanya menatap pasangan itu, sedikit tidak peduli sebenarnya. Jongup berjalan ke arah Himchan lalu mengajak Himchan untuk menonton televisi bersamanya. Dan betapa Himchan bersyukur karena Jongup akan menemaninya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yongguk sambil mengajak Jieun duduk di sofa yang juga berada di dekat televisi. Himchan mengutuk di dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam jemarinya lembut. Tangan itu milik Jongup. Himchan menatap Jongup tidak mengerti namun Jongup mengacuhkannya dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Oppa_. Aku hanya sedikit lelah," jawab Jieun manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yongguk.

"Kalau kau lelah, seharusnya kau beristirahat. Bukannya datang kemari," ujar Yongguk sambil membelai rambut Jieun.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu," balas Jieun sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Himchan kembali menutup matanya. Dia bisa merasakan genggaman Jongup yang semakin erat.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Mengapa tidak menghubungiku untuk datang ke dorm-mu?" tanya Yongguk sambil mencubit hidung mancung Jieun.

"Aku ingin berkunjung. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," jawab Jieun. Yongguk sepertinya sedikit tak mampu mengendalikan diri dan mencium bibir Jieun. Hanya menempelkan sebenarnya. Namun itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Himchan.

"Ya _Hyung_. _Just get a room and do your thing there_!" ujar Jongup kesal.

"Hey, tak perlu seperti itu juga, kan?" balas Yongguk sedikit tersulut. Namun Jieun menahan Yongguk walaupun wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang," ujar Jieun sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Biar kuantar," ujar Yongguk sambil mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa.

-Lost in Love-

Himchan lagi-lagi berdiri di balkon ditemani semilir angin malam. Namun kali ini berbeda. Airmata mengalir di pipi mulusnya tanpa henti. Tak ada suara. Tak ada isakan. Himchan menangis dalam diam. Matanya menatap pemandangan kota di hadapannya. Himchan tak memedulikan airmatanya. Dia bahkan tak perlu repot untuk menghapusnya. Saat ini dia sendirian.

Rasanya begitu sesak. Sesak sekali sampai Himchan rasanya kesulitan untuk bernafas. Sesak sekali sampai Himchan ingin mengakhirinya. Sudah cukup rasanya merasakan perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan dada Himchan dan Himchan tak ingin ini terjadi lebih lama lagi.

Himchan tak mengerti. Mengapa dia harus menangisi Yongguk? Apakah karena cinta? Tapi cinta ini terlarang. Seharusnya Himchan tidak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Seharusnya Himchan bisa menghentikan perasaannya. Bukan membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh subur seiring waktu.

Himchan menggigit bibirnya. Perih. Rasanya begitu perih seolah hatinya disayat-sayat dengan pisau berkarat yang tumpul. Rasanya perih sekali setiap mengingat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan tanpa malu-malu oleh Yongguk. Himchan tersaiti disini. Apa Yongguk tidak menyadarinya?

Ingin sekali Himchan berteriak. Himchan ingin meneriakkan pada Yongguk bahwa ia tidak rela Yongguk bersama Jieun. Himchan ingin meneriakkan bahwa Yongguk adalah miliknya. Tapi Himchan tak pernah melakukannya. Siapa dia? Siapa dia hingga ia berani melakukan hal tersebut?

Himchan menutup mulutnya. Pelan-pelan suara isakan terdengar sayup-sayup dari bibir mungil yang sekarang tampak bergetar karena dinginnya malam dan rasa sakitnya. Himchan merasa sangat sakit. Himchan tak bisa mengerti mengapa rasanya sampai sesakit ini. Apa Himchan terkena penyakit kronis yang begitu berbahaya? Rasanya sakit sekali sampai rasanya ingin mati.

Himchan ingin sekali melupakan perasaannya pada Yongguk. Rasanya Himchan sudah tidak sanggup menanggung beban akibat perasaannya. Himchan mencintai Yongguk. Sangat. Tak bisakah dia menikmati rasa cinta itu? Tak bisakah ia mengecap manisnya cinta itu?

Himchan tak mampu merasakan kedua kakinya hingga ia limbung dan jatuh terduduk di keramik yang begitu dingin. Airmata masih setia mengalir menemani Himchan. Himchan benci pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia harus menyukai sahabatnya sendiri? Mengapa dia harus menyukai seorang pria? Mengapa harus Himchan? Mengapa harus Yongguk?

Lelah. Himchan lelah sekali harus seperti ini setiap hari. Himchan lelah harus menangis diam-diam. Himchan lelah merasakan nyeri di hatinya setiap kali melihat _skinship_ antara Yongguk dan Jieun. Himchan lelah harus terus tersenyum di saat dia sangat ingin menangis. Himchan lelah dengan semua ini. Himchan sudah lelah mencintai Yongguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di malam yang sedingin ini?"

Lagi. Suara itu lagi-lagi menyapa pendengarannya. Suara berat yang sedikit serak namun seksi itu lagi-lagi berdengung di telinga Himchan. Himchan tersenyum miris. Ia masih berada dalam posisi terduduk di lantai. Himchan perlahan mengusap airmatanya lalu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Hanya merasa tidak baik," jawab Himchan sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor. Himchan lalu berbalik dan tersenyum pada Yongguk. Mungkin ini senyum terburuk yang pernah Himchan berikan. Senyum miris dengan mata yang merah dan bengkak serta jejak airmata yang tersisa di pipinya. Tapi Himchan merasa lega. Setidaknya dia masih bisa tersenyum menghadapi Yongguk.

Sementara Yongguk tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah sengatan tidak mengenakkan di dadanya. Rasanya begitu sesak. Dia tidak pernah melihat keadaan Himchan yang seperti ini. Tidak pernah selama tiga tahun mereka saling mengenal. Himchan yang begitu peduli dengan penampilannya. Himchan yang begitu bangga dengan wajahnya kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Dan Yongguk benci dengan fakta bahwa dialah penyebabnya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kau tak perlu merasa kasihan padaku, Bang. Ini bukan kesalahanmu," kata Himchan dengan senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya. Matanya tidak bersinar terang seperti biasanya.

"A, ak, aku-"

"Tak perlu Bang. Tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku hanya perlu tidur sedikit lalu aku akan merasa lebih baik. Selamat malam, Bang," ucap Himchan sambil menepuk bahu Yongguk lalu berlalu menuju kamar mereka. Yongguk terpaku, hanya mampu memandangi punggung Himchan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, tanpa dia bisa menghentikannya.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Angst. Aish, udah lama gak bikin genre ini. Menguras tenaga untuk bisa memunculkan feel dalam fic ini. Dan menyakiti Chanchan ;A; Aaaaaaa /mewek/ Demi gigi Chanchan, pas bagian narasi perasaan Chanchan tadi tuh, airmata ngalir terus. Huwaaaaaa, Yongguk kau begitu tega... /pukul-pukul dada Yongguk/

Nah Babyz, bersediakah untuk me-review fic ini? Berikan pendapat kalian yaaaaaa? Mari berteman

If u do this, i will give u more and of course i will love u more... ^^ ~

Makasih! Cup Cup Muach! ^^


End file.
